Incompetent?
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: in·com·pe·tent (n-kmp-tnt)adj. Inadequate for or unsuited to a particular purpose or application. Incapable of proper functioning. Why is master sad?... [Gir POV]


"Mas'er?" 

No answer... Master's always doing this. He does it alot more now, though... Ever since thoughs big tall guys called him up, he always sad looking. He doesn't shout and call me "wor-th-less" or say the 'mission' is in jepordy anymore...

He's always just sitting in the same spot...

And that Dib-guy.. He's mean to my Master now. Even more than he was before. He's really mean, and he makes him even more sad...

And seeing my master sad makes me sad...

I don't like being sad...

I reached out and nudged him, "Mas'er... Wake up sleepy head! I MADE WAFFLES!"

"Go away Gir..."

I just stand and stare at him. My smile falls...

Is Master broken?

Master always told me I was broken. I always thought I was, but then I was digging through some of Master's stuff looking for some more Irken food, since it's better than earth's, and I found this chip...

I'm not sure what made me do it, but when I saw it, I remembered something...

So I put it in.

It was a memmory chip, and I remembered everything I was.

As it turns out, I'm an old model of a S.I.R. unit... I was an experiment, a failed creation...

G.I.R.

a failed attempt at life... All of my memmories came flooding back... Suddenly I remember everything thoes tall guys did to me... They said I was a failed S.I.R. unit because I could feel things... I could feel the fear... I could feel the sad-ness...

I'm not a S.I.R.

I am G.I.R.

A failed unit...

I sit down beside my master on the couch and look down.

Suddenly I know why Zim is so sad...

I can feel tears well up in my cyan eyes... You know... The exact tears I'm not supposed to have, the exact ones that make me a failure...

I look at my master and start crying, "Mas'er don't be sad... You can eat some waffles..."

Master was still broken...

I pulled out my favorite pig and got off the couch and step up to where his form lay, "I'll even let you play with my favorite pig...Please don't be sad?"

He looked at me, and then my master smiled at me, he was happy... So I was happy...

But something was telling me he wasn't really...

"It's okay master.. don't be sad..." I place a hand on his shoulder immiting a shiver...

I guess metal is cold... even for Irkens... " Sometimes even I is sad too, but then I just think about how we are gonna take ob'er the world with my mas'er so I'm not sad anymore..."

I offer a smile but his face falls and he suddenly seems kind of angry. My hand retreats from his shoulder and I look up at him. He seems to have grown just a little. He seems almost a whole foot taller...

Then he starts talkin' angry...

"Gir, THERE IS NO MISSION!" He yells at me, his sad mood changing, I was getting scared..." THERE IS NO FUCKING MISSION!WE WERE NOT SENT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! WE WERE SENT TO BE BANISHED! WE WERE SENT TO DIE, GIR! I AM A LIE, AND SO ARE YOU!"

My tummy started to hurt...

"YOU ARE A FUCKING LIE GIR! YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOU ARE WORTHLESS! THEY SENT YOU HERE WITH ME BECAUSE YOU WERE INCOMPETANT! YOU WERE A JOKE! YOU WERE A JOKE TO THEM, AND SO WAS I SO THEY GAVE YOU TO ME!"

My tummy really hurts now, but he's my master, and he's not trying to hurt me... he's just getting all his mad-ness and sad out...

"YOU ARE NOT A SIR UNIT! YOU ARE GIR! YOU ARE INCOMPETANT! YOU ARE HORRIBLE! YOU WERE A JOKE!"

I close my eyes and try to block out master being mad...

Is Mas'er mad at me?

"And so am I..." He says to me, his voice is quiet now, and I open up my eyes, and he looks at me...

He looks at me like he regrets it all...

"I'm sorry Gir...but...I am Zim... I am wrothless... and above all, I am not an Invader..." but he says it more like he's talkin' to himself than me...

He sits down back on the couch.

I look at him with large eyes...

I am not as much of an idiot as I seem...

But it's okay...

I crawl up on the couch and sit beside my master who does nothing but stare into the Tv...

I notice nothing is even on and flip the switch of the remote...

I turn it on mute so that there is no sound, but just the flashing images... neither of us seem to mind...

"Zim...?" I say using his name, " It's okay... You don't gotta be an Invader... Besides... I kinda like it here anyways..."

Master smiles down at me... a real smile this time.

I think he finally sees now.

"I think I do too, Gir... I think I do too..."

* * *

_Wow... That was... horrible... -sigh- But then again, Gir angst's are HARD!... for me atleast, but I do love Gir angst no matter what anyone says... They are truly the best angsts... in the world..._

_Just not this one._

_I don't own Invader Zim... Though i would like to quote Jhonen Vasquez from an interview, this made me laugh and realize how pathetic we all really are..._

_us crazy fans_

_**"The ZIM fans (or "horrible screaming goblins"), they went nuts and started a petition, and pretty much kept the show alive online through fansites and whatnot. They dressed up as the characters at conventions, and they wrote nightmarishly bad fanfics that creeped us all out. The ZIM awareness was bigger than it ever was when the show was on the air. " - JV**_

_See? See? Hooray for Nightmareishly bad fanfics! And all us horrible screaming goblins!_

_-claps-_

_Review, don't flame though, I've already flamed myself for this... And please don't flame for grammer or spelling either. I don't have spell check, but if you are -that- picky. Just remember Gir can't spell. Now that that's settled. Review!_


End file.
